Reckless
by GarnettYeargin
Summary: AU- Mikasa is a highschool student, Levi is the vice principal. One-shot...ish. Levi and Mikasa have a fluffy time in his office.


**I just wanted some au RivaMika, shoot me. Although, both might be a little out of their usual character, but hey, work with me here.  
**

** I don't know, it might turn into a chapter story or au drabbles, we'll see. I hope you enjoy this and it would mean the world to me if you left a review. Thanks.  
**

**Disclaimer: sadly, SNK (and its characters) is not to be confused as being my property.**

******So! Without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

She was waiting for him in his office, seated on the couch playing with the hem of her shirt. He had been dreading this moment. It was not because he didn't want to see her, but because if he did he wouldn't know how to control himself anymore; she had finally driven him over the edge.

It hadn't always been like this. He wasn't one to lose his cool so quickly, but this girl was just something extraordinary. Levi hated it, but he couldn't deny that he also liked it. She was the first to break him, emotionally, romantically.

"Hi." She waved.

"Hey, what's going on?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and slowly made his way to sit beside her. Her sweet scent was intoxicating and it made it harder for him to think straight.

"I don't know I just wanted to say hello."

He smiled. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Her perfect dark, silky hair framed her face and that simple shirt that shaped her figure made her brea-he shook the thought out. _No, you can't do that. Stop. Look anywhere but her._

"Are you okay?" She asked placing a tentative hand on his shoulder.

He jumped internally at her touch, but kept his composure. God, she must be doing it on purpose now. _Brat._

"Why wouldn't I be." It was more a statement than an actual question.

He turned to her. "Mikasa," he paused, looked down at the floor, took a deep breath and took her hand in his. "You've no idea what you do to me."

Mikasa could only muster a soft sigh in response. He looked up to meet her eyes. She had her gaze fixed on his mouth, eyes glazed over and he could see her pupils dilated. Her lips were parted just the slightest bit. He could feel her pulse beneath his hands quickening. The sight was too much for him.

He pulled her into a soft kiss, his hand at the back of her head keeping her in place. He let go of her hand and cupped her face in his. Her taste was the sweetest. She pulled him by the collar, drawing him closer to her. The gentle kiss grew more intense as she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling at it just a slight bit. She felt his tongue trace her lips, asking for access, and she more than happy allowed entrance.

He maneuvered them so that she lay beneath him while he balanced himself with one hand on the arm of the couch. Instinct had her legs wrapped around him and they began moving as one. His free hand slid up and down her frame, momentarily stopping at her thigh which he gripped. She could feel his muscles contracting underneath her hands as they roamed his chest. They maintained a soft rhythm, their bodies so close together she could feel the heat emanating from him through the soft fabric of his shirt.

They both knew this was not the right place for this, but neither paid mind to it. They both knew that at any given moment someone could come knocking on the door and they would have little to no time to try and regain their composure. And even if no one came to the door, everyone would be suspicious as to why she remained in his office for so long. The chances of them getting caught were high. But all this was disregarded in the wake of desire.

Suddenly, as if to mock their recklessness, there was a knock at the door. Their eyes flew open at the sound and they unsuccessfully tried to catch their breath.

"Mr. Levi?" It was the tech guy. "Sir, this is Armin, the tech guy. I was sent to fix your computer."

He groaned, shutting his eyes, and rested his forehead to hers. "Fucker."

"Sir? Levi?"

He should really answer now. Levi regulated his breath.

"My door is obviously closed. Don't you know the rules? If my door is closed then that means do not disturb," he answered annoyed, "I'm having a meeting with someone at the moment, come back later-no, tomorrow."

"Oh, I am so sorry, sir. Please, excuse me. I'll be back tomorrow." And with that Armin the tech guy was gone.

He looked down at her and smiled. She was still trying to regain her breath, her chest heaving. She smiled up at him and pulled him in for another kiss, this time it was gentle one. He smiled and felt her bite down gently on his bottom lip.

"You drive me insane," he whispered.

"I know." She smiled again and traced his lips with her thumb. There was another knock.

"Levi, I need to see you in my office." Oh no, it was the Erwin, the principal!

They quickly untangled themselves and rose to their feet, frantically fixing their disheveled appearance.

"I'll be there in just a minute!" He ran to the door and quickly propped it open.

"Alright, be there no later than five." Erwin cast him a slightly confused look, but said nothing.

"Okay." He waved as Erwin walked away.

Closing the door, he leaned on it for support. "That was another close one."

"Sure was." She walked toward him and pressed a light kiss on his lips. "I should go now, sir Levi."

He chuckled and pulled her in for another kiss. "Be safe, I'll see you later."

He opened the door for her and watched as she walked out into the hall. She turned around and shot him a smile before walking off with her friend that had been walking by. He turned, all traces of a smile long gone, and fixed his collar as he walked to the principal's office.


End file.
